


Thinking about you

by kessymaniak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessymaniak/pseuds/kessymaniak
Summary: Ninshadow, this is for you. A sweet 600 words because I missed you!Drarry 10th anniversary





	Thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



* * *

 

_**The thing about a soul mate union is that the universe has to bring it... and the universe must achieve many good things with a single move in order to beat the dark force. And so, when you find your mate, you are as the greatest of lovers and the greatest of soldiers, for you must vow to fight for love all the rest of your days or until love has won the peace. Your mate will love you, live for you and even die for you, yet knowing that their death will be yours too... for once the bond is made it is eternal... and that is the grand prize, the most this universe has to offer... time with someone who loves you and either a paradise to live in or the right to fight for it. Show with your actions, your deeds as well as your creeds, that you are willing to fight for love with bravery and noble intent, and the universe will bring you together when each of you is emotionally ready to bond with the other and strong enough to resist the siren calls of the dark force to hurt one another... it takes a warrior to do that... to lay down your emotional arms, remove your defences and replace anger with love. This is why only warriors can have soul mates... that's just the way it is.** _

  
Tonight was a special night. It was their tenth anniversary. The war had ended twelve years ago, it took them time to be able to face each other, but once this step was taken, they were fire and oil; burning everything they touched. They never stopped touching. They had their fights, their doubts, but never did they go to sleep being angry at each other.

They never wed, but they were happy as they were, yet, Draco was ready to take the step and make his grand demand. He was nervous, his partner would be at the restaurant in fifteen minutes and he was scared that maybe he went to strong on the message, yet, when he saw his partner smile, he just knew that everything was perfect.

They kissed sweetly before the entrée was brought to their table - the only table in the restaurant. They discussed their day eating their garlic shrimps and scallops. When the dinner got to their table, he started talking about the last twenty years. They knew each other so well, they laugh and kissed between a mouthful of delicious steak. The moment was perfect, everything was going smoothly.

At 9 o’clock sharp, their friends came into the restaurant. He immediately took his partner hand and bend a knee. Before anyone could say anything Draco started:

“Dear Love, I always have been good at talking but never been very good at talking from my heart. Whenever I try to express the emotions whirling in my soul, my throat tightens blocking me from saying anything. You are always there for me every time I chase after one obsession or another. You quietly stand by my side supporting me. I thought I had my life figured out until I met you. Without my knowing from the moment I first saw you,, real love, began to take shape in my heart. Love radiate in your heart spilling out into the lives of all those around you, I will never be able to understand how you came to love me. But what I am trying to say is, Harry Potter, will you marry me?

Harry dropped onto his knees, kissing his soulmate, whispering a meaningful yes!


End file.
